The present invention relates to pedal-operated cycles and particularly to the bottom bracket bearing assemblies of the drive transmission mechanism thereof. Its purpose is to make available to cyclists a universal "Do it yourself" bicycle drive assembly for improved and more efficient working over long periods, which anybody, handy with a hammer, should be able to dismantle and refit in a very short time.